


Life is better than a dream

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: Nick and Ellie spend the night out,but it doesn't go as expectedTw// car accidents
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Life is better than a dream

It was Friday afternoon, the bullpen was quiet since McGee went home and Gibbs was somewhere else,Nick and Ellie were the only ones left at the office,nick grabbed his stuff after finishing his report and headed to Ellie's desk  
"Hey, do you want to grab a bite?" He asked  
" yeah sure,where are we going?" she said, grabbing her stuff and heading to the Elevator with him  
"I know you love Italian,there's this nice new place,you should try it"  
"You know me too well " Ellie said with a grin, they took the Elevator and left the building. they took Nick's car since he knew the place, the ride went quietly until they arrived and entered the restaurant and got seated,Ellie looked around in awe "this restaurant seems too fancy,Nick'" she said  
"It's not that fancy,but their food is so good"  
He knew that wasn't honest and that the restaurant was fancy,fancy enough for a date,he knew that they weren't on a date but deep down he wished they were.  
"Since you mentioned the food,what should we order?"Ellie said, she knew why he brought her there yet she decided to let it go and enjoy the night instead  
"I hear their pasta is really great" Nick said,not willing to miss the chance Ellie gave to him.  
They both ordered pasta,the food arrived faster than expected for such a busy restaurant,they started eating and talking  
"So nick,have you been seeing anyone lately?" Ellie asked,seemingly curious  
"No,have you?"he asked  
"No" she said  
"Why though? You haven't seen anyone since Richard"  
"And why you haven't seen anyone since Elena?"  
"I guess we both have our reasons then"  
Moments later they were done with their food,once they were settled in Nick's car nick asked a question  
" do you have plans for the rest of the night? "  
"Not really,i was planning on staying up late since another team have our shift tomorrow, but I have nothing in mind"  
"We can spend the night out if you want"  
"Sounds good" she said with a smile  
"Where should we go then?" He asked  
"Maybe we should go to a mall,we can find something to do there"  
"Okay then " he said starting the car and heading to the mall,the roads were surprisingly empty for a city like DC,but before Nick could think about it any further Ellie interrupted his thoughts "would you mind if I put some music on?" She asked  
"Not at all,go for it"  
Ellie picked her phone and "again"by Noah Cyrus started playing  
"Oh I know this song,it's one of my favourites " Nick said  
"Really? I thought you only listened to music with a beat you could dance on" she said with a chuckle  
"You are right,but some songs don't need to have a loud beat to express my feelings" he said focusing on the road and letting the music fell the silence  
(I wanna be your lover  
I don't wanna be your friend  
You don't know what you got till it's gone, my dear,so tell me that you love me again )  
A few minutes later they arrived at the mall  
They wandered around for a few minutes, looking for something they could do, until they found a "build a bear" workshop,so they decided to go in and have some fun.  
They picked the bears colour and outfits,and then each one started working on the massage on the bears,a while later they were done "are you ready to show me yours?" Nick asked  
"Yes,are you ready?" She said  
"Yes" he said, then they swapped bears  
Ellie's bear was pink with a hint of silver,it had a massage in it "to the Luis to my Charlie "  
Nick's was dark blue and golden and it's massage said "to the Charlie to my Luis"  
They looked at each other,they were happy and surprised their massages were almost the same, they laughed at it  
And then they kept looking at each other for a minute until Ellie broke it and decided to go home.  
They left the mall,nick was driving Ellie home and it was starting to rain,Ellie put her music on again,this time it was "war of hearts" by ruelle "I like this song too" he said and they both smiled at each other the song playing in the background  
(Stay with me a little longer  
I will wait for you)  
"Ellie I- " he looked at her and was about to say something when flashing lights came out of no where and another car crushed with his at full speed,the crush was bad that the car's side was smashed,but it wasn't his side of the car,it was Ellie's..  
It took nick a moment to regain consciousness to his surroundings just to realise that Ellie next to him wasn't moving yet the song was still playing  
He shaked Ellie and he got no response from her and she wasn't moving,he unfastened both their seatbelts and half carried/half dragged her through his side of the car and laid her on the wet street and he tried to figure what was wrong with her with the song echoing from the car  
(I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to)  
Her upper body was full of blood,he couldn't know it's source, every place he tried keeping a pressure on only caused the blood to stream from somewhere else  
"C'mon Ellie,stay with me" he said helplessly trying to stop the blood streaming out of her body,until it stopped streaming,and Ellie's breathing stopped as well  
(I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you)  
His vision was getting blurry and he was still holding onto her body, this can't be true,he couldn't have lost her that easily,she was the love of his life and she died before he could tell her that.  
He wasn't over his shock when he heard a familiar sound,at first he thought it was sirens or something but when he listened closely he realized it was his phone ringing, but he couldn't find it  
Just then nick opened his eyes  
It took him a minute to get used to the light around him and to realise that he was in his bed and that all what he went through was a dream,just a dream.  
His heart skipped a beat, Ellie wasn't dead,he was dreaming,his heart was racing,he sat up and put his face in his hand trying to calm himself down,then his phone rang again, he picked it up and it was Ellie calling, it was 9 am on a Sunday morning, but he picked up  
"Good morning,nick,I didn't wake you up did I?"  
Her voice came through the phone  
"Good morning, no you didn't,I was already up" he said  
"Are you okay?your voice doesn't sound well" she asked slightly worried  
"I'm okay,so what's up?" He said changing the topic  
"Are we still on for running and having breakfast?" She asked,he forgot about their plans for a minute,but he was totally up for it  
"Yeah sure,see you in an hour?" He said  
"Okay,see you then" she said  
"Ellie wait,you know I love you,right?" He said  
"I know,I love you too,bye" she said back then they hanged up and went to get ready for their meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to come out as a fever dream somehow but it's the first time I try writing something like this,thoughts and criticism will be so appreciated :)) I hope you like it <3


End file.
